Advances in the development and improvements of the luminous flux of light emitting diodes (LEDs) have made these devices suitable for use in general illumination applications, including architectural, entertainment, and outdoor lighting. As such, LEDs are becoming increasingly competitive with light sources such as incandescent, fluorescent, and high-intensity discharge lamps.
LEDs offer a number of advantages and are generally chosen for their ruggedness, long lifetime, high efficiency, low voltage requirements, and the possibility to control the color and intensity of the emitted light independently. LEDs provide an improvement over delicate gas discharge lamp, incandescent bulb, and fluorescent lighting systems. Solid state lighting sources, such as LEDs, have the capability to create the same lighting impressions, but outweigh the drawbacks associated with the other lighting technologies.
Prior art LED module systems have primarily been directed to string systems having limited interconnection flexibility. The modules or housings containing the LED's in these systems have often been inflexible with respect to modification. It would be desirable to develop a lighting technology that would be flexible in application by building a lighting system with simple modifiable modular elements having flexible interconnectivity.
Thus, an objective of the present invention is to provide an LED module and interconnection system that can be easily installed in various applications, including outdoor applications, and is flexible in the method of interconnection and arrangement of the LED's.